


Plus One

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [107]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: After nine months of waiting they finally meet him for the first time.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 281





	Plus One

“Quit bouncing,” Shikamaru muttered, carefully not voicing the fact that he wished he had the energy to jump around like his husband was doing. He still cracked a smile when Naruto grabbed on to the sleeve of his jacket and continued to bounce.

“I can’t help it, dattebayo! I’m just so nervous!”

“You know I’m not letting you hold him if you can’t keep still for five seconds. Shaking a baby is not good.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Naruto fell completely still, even if he did still vibrate a little. Since it was him, though, Shikamaru figured that was about as still as he was ever going to get unless he sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic waiting chairs and passed out. Which might actually happen if one of them did sit down. They had been waiting here almost all night as their surrogate went through a very difficult labor.

It probably wouldn’t have been half as terrible to wait if they had been able to go in the room and see her, hold her hand and talk her through the pain, but their situation was a little unique. Shikamaru had shamefully admitted early on that if he knew the identity of their child’s biological mother he would spend every day of his life feeling like he’d stolen something from the poor woman, even though the surrogacy was voluntary and she had admitted that she did not want to care for the child herself. But to grant him peace of mind they had agreed on a double blind process. The woman in labor at this moment did not know who the child was going to but neither did they know the identity of the woman carrying their new baby.

When the doors next to them opened suddenly both of them jumped, almost startled to finally be disturbed after all the hours of waiting. Sakura’s smile was tired but still shining bright.

“Congratulations,” she murmured quietly, peeking down at her own chest.

They followed her gaze to see a teeny tiny little bundle of blankets between her arms. Shikamaru trembled as he reached out to pull the corner back – and then there he was. Their son. The small face that had already been the center of their world for the last nine months even before they had a chance to meet him.

“Hello Shikadai,” he whispered reverently.

“Would you like to hold him?” Sakura asked. As he lifted his arms Shikamaru hesitated.

“Let Naruto hold him first.”

His partner nearly burst in to tears of gratitude but he held noticeably still as Sakura very carefully settled the newborn baby in to his arms, murmuring instructions on how to properly support his head and where it was best to curl his arms. Naruto was crying before he could even get a single word out. Looking down at their new bundle of joy, he smiled the single brightest smile that Shikamaru had ever seen.

“You’re so tiny,” he whispered. “We’re going to love you _so much_.”

“We already do,” Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked up to meet his gaze and when their eyes met they were so caught up in their own little moment that neither one noticed Sakura tiptoeing away to give them a bit of time alone. She would need to come back and bring the child to be breastfed for a few days but this short time was just for them.

They put their heads together and Shikamaru reached in to the blankets to carefully stroke his son’s face for the first time. He meant what he’d said. Though they hadn’t met him until just now they already loved him, and each other, so much it sometimes startled him how much room there was in just one small human heart. He couldn’t help but think that theirs would surely be the happiest home there had ever been.


End file.
